Navigation systems have become widely used by private citizens and corporations in their vehicle and/or cellular telephones. U.S. Pat. No. 8,352,179 B2 entitled “Human emotion metrics for navigation plans and maps” by French et al. describes methods for enhanced navigation route and destination planning based on human emotion metrics.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.